


Seperation

by Ruingaraf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruingaraf/pseuds/Ruingaraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance around each other but never quite collide, and so he tucks her away in the back of his mind like a nostalgic keepsake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> Contains RE6 spoilers, answer fic to this: kikiarty.tumblr.com/post/37879190180

He never quite sets out to think about her, but it ends up happening anyway.

Sometimes on a clear day he'll look up at the sky, see little wisps of clouds and wonder if she can see the sky where she is, too. If it's sunny or cloudy or foggy, if it's night or day wherever she happens to be in the world this week. Or if at this moment, she's fighting for her life somewhere, barely hanging on.

But that's what she does, it's the kind of life she lives (they live) and he trusts that she'll pull through, that she won't die that easily and that he'll see her again someday. And in a way maybe he doesn't want to, because seeing her again means another outbreak, thousands or more dead, and as much as he wants her he doesn't want it enough that he'd pay for it in the blood of others. Still, cynic that he's become he can't help but think that there will be another outbreak, regardless of what the FOS or the BSAA or anyone else does to prevent it. Chances are, when that day comes, he'll be there and so will she-- he may not believe in fate but there's something that ties them together, even if it's as unromantic as both their employers' vested interest in the situation at hand.

He still has no idea who or what she is, not really. What tiny fragments of reports managed to cross half a mile of bureaucratic red tape only served to make the entire issue of Ada's supposed death even more confusing. There's a quiet sort of amusement in the fact he's thought her dead three times now, only to be proven wrong just as many, and he hopes for her sake she's a cat and has a few lives left to burn. Maybe she's a BOW after all, capable of regeneration and self-healing, but he doesn't think so. She felt so very human when he curled his body around hers.

Of course, that could just be wishful thinking and the part of himself that utterly does not even want to conceive the idea that he might have feelings for a literal personification of the thing he's dedicated his life to fighting. But calling her that seems cruel, Ada is Ada and while he disagrees strongly with her choice in employers he could never bring himself to think unkindly of her.

Unkindly or not, however, he ends up thinking of her more than he means to, and does his best to push it aside. It's not reasonable, not practical, and if their prior interactions are any indication he's never actually going to get any damn answers so there's no point in speculating on anything. Wherever she is, it sure must be nice having all the facts.

In the end he settles for hoping and not hoping to meet her again, for keeping her in the back of his mind and letting go.


End file.
